Entre el Bouke y el Souke
by Krissel Majere
Summary: "Ojala pertenciera al Bouke". "Ojala perteneciera al Souke". A veces, amigos, hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea... Neji/Hina AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

Acababa de aparecer la primera estrella en el cielo. Era invierno y como se sabe en invierno los días son más cortos y las noches más largas, así que aunque ya había anochecido en realidad, no debía de ser muy tarde.

Era una noche como otra en Konoha, el mismo lugar, las mismas personas, los mismos disgustos y las mismas alegrías... nada diferente a los ojos de todos. Aunque sin duda eso cambiaría a la siguiente noche, ya que esa noche se celebraría el cumpleaños de la Hokage y esta quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto, habría música, flores (de las cuales se encargarían los Yamanaka), juegos y una fabulosa cena...en resumen sería una estupenda oportunidad para salir de la odiosa rutina. No había casi ninguna persona en todo el lugar que no se sintiera medianamente feliz.

He dicho _casi._

Ya que en la mansión Hyuuga una bella muchacha de ojos grisáceos, pelo negro largo a la altura de los hombrosd sonrisa dulce y calida, estaba profundamente triste. Triste y enfadada. No, mejor decir solo triste, ya que su enfado no era tan grande como la tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos. Su nombre, Hyuuga Hinata.

Su padre estaba delante de ella, enfadado, muy enfadado. La estaba ridiculizando delante de todos, por no decir que la estaba hiriendo profundamente...

...Y todo por culpa de su debilidad y piedad hacía el enemigo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- su padre se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Y-yo...G-gomen nasai, no era mi intención. La próxima vez me esforzaré más, t-te lo juro...-no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

Hyuuga Hiashi suspiro, quería a su hija más que a su propia vida pero, ¿por qué no podía parecerse más a Hanabi? ¿Por qué? Clavó su mirada en la de su hija, era la viva imagen de su madre, por eso.

-Esta bien- ella levantó la mirada sorprendida- retírate.

-Eto, Oto-san...Hai- se levanto con cuidado alegrándose por fin de no sentir la mirada de su padre clavada en la suya. Salió por la puerta dispuesta a marcharse cuando se topo con una mirada idéntica a la de su padre. Desde luego, hoy no era su día. Ni hoy ni nunca.

-¿N-Neji-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- delante suya se encontraba su primo, Neji Hyuuga. Había cambiado mucho estos años, no en cuanto al carácter pero si en el aspecto: ahora estaba más alto, más fuerte a causa de las misiones que se le encomendaban en su recién puesto adquirido en la ANBU, ya no llevaba el pelo recogido sino suelto y estaba mucho más guapo.-N-no esperaba verte, pensé que estarías en una misión.

-... ------no dijo nada, solo la miraba.

-Eto... me vo-voy a dormir Neji-san...hasta mañana.-se dirigió a su cuarto pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar dos pasos Neji le agarro del brazo- ¿N-Neji-san?...

-Me he enterado de la discusión con tu padre y francamente _no es que esperara mucho_ pero me he desilusionado bastante al saber tus resultados...pensaba que te habías decidido a hacerte más fuerte, Hinata-sama.

-Yo...estos días me he encontrado bajo mu-mucha presión y estoy cansada si m-me disculpas, Neji-san- se dirigió a su cuarto, siendo seguida por Neji, abrió la puerta dispuesta a encerrarse pero Neji se lo impidió aguantando la puerta.

-¿Bajo mucha presión?- su mirada se clavaba en la de ella como puñales- no creo que sepas el significado de eso, Hinata-sama.

-Neji, onegai...

-Si yo perteneciera al Souke, me esforzaría hasta lo imposible por hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, para que me reconocieran- parecía que Neji estuviese más dolido que la propia Hinata- si tan solo fuera YO el heredero del clan, cambiaría muchas cosas...

-Pues ojalá lo fueras –las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar a sus ojos- me quitaría un peso de e-encima. O-ojalá perteneciera al Bouke...

-No sabes lo que dices...

-T-Tu tampoco...buenas noches Neji-san

-Buenas noches, Hinata-sama-y sin decir nada mas se dirigió al salón.

Hinata cerro la puerta, y se tiró en su cama, sollozando. ¿Por qué a ella? Siempre había visto a Neji como alguien a quien admirar y sin embargo él deseaba más...no había ningún problema, por lo menos para ella...ojalá, ojalá hubiera algún modo de que ambos estuvieran contentos.

-Ojala hubiera nacido en el Bouke, así al menos no me sentiría tan miserable, no me sentiría tan...poca cosa...ojalá –hizo una pausa cerrando los ojos despacio, apunto de quedarse dormida-... hubiera nacido en el Bouke.

En el momento que cerró los ojos sintió un cosquilleo extraño por la espina dorsal, pero no le dio importancia ya que momentos después se quedo profundamente dormida.

Lo que no sabía es que Neji en ese mismo instante también deseó en la reunión, haber pertenecido al Souke.

Tampoco supo que después de haber pensado esto, él sintió un extraño cosquilleo y se desplomo.

Al igual que tampoco supo que en algún lugar lejos de allí, una calida y dulce sonrisa iba dirigida a ellos.

No lo supo, pero no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

Lo que en su vida se habría imaginado, era lo que a la mañana siguiente iba a ocurrir...

...Y es que amigos hay que tener _mucho_ cuidado con lo que desean...


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Mientras tanto, lejos, muy lejos de la mansión Hyuuga, alguien observaba todo esto con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señora- una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿no cree que se está…pasando un poco?

-Bueno, mí querida Nasari- la voz parecía ciertamente, divertida- se que tal vez mis métodos son un poco…exagerados. Pero creme te aseguró que así tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, además...-la sonrisa de la desconocida se acentuó- ¿no crees que así es más divertido?

Nasari se llevó la mano a la cabeza, adoraba a su señora pero a veces, de verdad la ponía de los nervios.

Ploc, ploc….

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia era el único que se escuchaba en el lugar, nadie más se atrevía a decir nada.

-Y bien –todos se tensaron al oír la voz de aquel que tanto temían- ¿qué noticias me traéis?

Uno de los hombres que allí se encontraban reunidos se acerco y con voz firme anunció:

-Nada nuevo Señor, todo sigue según lo planeado, los de la aldea de la arena han dejado la ciudad sin defensas, totalmente vulnerable, no obstante el Kazehage planea ir a Konoha para asistir a la reunión que allí se celebrará.

-¿Y los hombres?

-Todos listos y esperando ordenes…esto, Señor si me permite una sugerencia, creo que debería de esperar, hay muchos ninjas poderosos en Konoha, algunos miembros de la ANBU son realmente temibles y…

-Silencio- no alzó la voz y sin embargo todos callaron como si de mudos se tratasen- eso no es problema, ¿o es que no recuerdas mi segundo parte del plan?

-Pe-pero Señor, aún así…-dudo antes de decir- ¿qué haremos si alguien intenta impedirnos que…?-no pudo continuar de repente se llevo las manos al cuello, sin motivo aparente, trataba de respirar pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, pataleaba y movía los brazos de forma frenética, como si un pez fuera del agua se tratase, hasta que de repente se puso rígido y calló al suelo…muerto.

-Estas despedido- el misterioso hombre se dio la vuelta- y sobre esa pregunta, no creó que haya nadie tan estupido, pero si alguien intentase estropear mis planes…la muerte sería el más leve de sus castigos.

Todos tragaron saliva.

El sol brillaba en el cielo. Parecía que el tiempo parecía estar de su parte, con este sol de seguro que se hacía la fiesta. Si bien, a lo lejos se divisaban unas nubes de lluvia, pero aún estaban muy lejos. No era muy temprano, no obstante nuestra protagonista no se había levantado aún. Sencillamente no tenía ganas, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día iba a ser muy complicado y no tenía ganas de empezarlo tan "temprano", además desde la noche pasada sentía una molestia en la espalda que la incomodaba.

Se coloco boca arriba, aún sin abrir los ojos... Ahhhh, como le gustaba esa sensación de paz consigo misma, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que soportar la mirada asesina de su padre y de... Neji.

-Hinata-sama...-una voz masculina, conocida, la llamo. Pestañeo varias veces hasta reconocer la silueta de Neji...un momento ¿¡NEJI?

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- por Dios, ¿se puede saber que hacía Neji tan temprano en su habitación?- N-Neji-san, ¿qué ha-haces aquí?

El solo la miró, como siempre con una mirada de desprecio y asco.

-Hinata-sama...tenemos que hablar.

-Ne-Neji, ¿ha pasado algo?-ella nunca había visto a Neji nervioso (tal vez preocupado, pero nunca nervioso), pero en aquella ocasión le pareció la más cercana a ese sentimiento.-Te noto...tenso, en seguida salgo, solo tengo que vestirme... ¿¡N-Neji-san?

Sin esperar siquiera a que acabase la frase (y mucho menos a vestirse) Neji la agarro de una muñeca y la llevo a rastras hacía su propio cuarto. Con sinceridad, no podía estar más roja, ¿por qué la llevaría Neji-san a su cuarto? Reviso todas las posibles respuestas y ninguna le agrado, también intento soltarse en vano, Neji la tenía bien sujeta así que solo se resigno y se dejó llevar.

Cuando llegaron Neji la obligo sentarse en la cama, este solo se quedo de pie mirando, como esperando una respuesta.

Pocas veces había estado en el cuarto de Neji, este era de un tamaño superior al suyo propio. Había numerosos shurikens y kunais perfectamente ordenados, las paredes eran de un color crema muy linda y tenía, al fondo, una ventana cerca de la cama. Aparte de eso había también una gran estantería llena de libros y en uno de sus cajones (el primero de la derecha) se hallaba semi-oculta la foto de su padre. Ella lo sabía por qué en una ocasión lo pillo (in fraganti) como parecía observar la foto, claro que este rápidamente la guardó.

Sin poder esperar más, Neji rompió el silencio, cosa que extraño mucho a Hinata, de veras parecía preocupado.

-¿y?-preguntó, ansioso- ¿no tienes nada que preguntar?

-ehhh...-ahora mismo, no se le venía nada- pues...no.

-¿No sientes…nada, ¿nada extraño?- Neji empezaba a ponerse de veras nervioso- ¿No me notas nada distinto?

Hinata levanto su mirada, que hasta entonces había permanecido en el suelo y la levanto hacía Neji, no obstante no encontró nada extraño, su misma cara, su misma expresión, su mismo peinado, su…un momento….

El tiempo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos y de repente como movida por un impulso salto de la cama y se colocó ante el espejo de Neji…

Se quedó helada.

_To be continued…_

**Notas de la autora: **¿Qué les pareció, la verdad es que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo, no tenia ni idea de cómo seguirlo U, que bien…¡¡aparecieron los malos, con respecto a ese personaje sonriente que parece que parece saberlo todo, no me pregunten quien es por que ni yo lo se xD, pese a todo me ha gustado como ha quedado este capitulo, ¿lioso? Si, lo se pero esto es solo el comienzo, el próximo capitulo hablara infinitamente más sobre Neji y Hinata además de que será más largo, bueno y nada mas que decir solo que dejen reviews please y Arigato .

Y ahora contestando sus reviews…

**Himemi:** bueno, Arigato por tu review y aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Kitsune-Megamisama**: valla, ¡nos hemos leído el pensamiento, Me alegro de que te allá gustado y tranquila, se que aquí tampoco doy muchos detalles pero se aclara todo en el siguiente.

**Lizzamoonpotter:** ¡ola! También es una de mis parejas favoritas y espero que el fic sea de tu agrado , no obstante quisiera dejar claro a todos aquellos que creen que la relación de primo-prima es incesto están muy equivocados, esto solo seria en el caso de hermano-hermana, no lo digo con animo de ofender, solo quería dejar claro este punto , espero que sigas leyendo el fic y que te allá gustado, muchos besos.

**Hina-Nat:** Arigato! La verdad es que esto se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración leyendo un fic muy bueno (no recuerdo el título) que iba de el matrimonio concertado de Hinata y Neji desde aquí le mando un beso a la autora, ¡muack!

Aparte de eso muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste y sigas leyéndolo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2**_

_El tiempo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos y de repente como movida por un impulso salto de la cama y se colocó ante el espejo de Neji…_

_Se quedó helada._

Allí enfrente suya se hallaba una chica de unos 16 años, ni muy alta ni muy baja, de talle fino y (sobre todo ahora que usaba ropas un pelín más ajustadas) de buen busto. Su cabello negro, ahora un poco desordenado, caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y dos enormes mechones de pelo caían a ambos lados de su cara, su bonita cara, aún más bonita por esos tranquilos y dulces ojos…aunque ahora mismo su expresión no era muy tranquila…

La muchacha que se encontraba delante de ella tenía expresión de estupefacción y horror, temblaba y se agarraba la frente como si la vida dependiese de ello.

-N-no puede ser…n-no es po-posible-retrocedió un par de pasos aún sorprendida-¿Cómo es posible qué…? Y sin embargo, Pa-parece real…

Nuevamente se coloco ante el espejo y se aparto el flequillo de su frente…allí se encontraba un extraño símbolo parecido a una cruz oriental impuesta a fuego en su blanca piel…

-Como le dije…tenemos que hablar- Durante todo este tiempo Neji había estado observando atentamente cada una de sus reacciones y solo ahora (después de que la chica se diera doce pellizcos, dos cabezazos suaves, un mordisco y un pisotón para asegurarse de que no era un sueño) se digno a dirigirle la palabra- como vera, tenemos un problema.

-Ne-Neji-san, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha Pa-pasado? ¿Por qué ten-tengo este símbolo en la fre-frente? ¿Y por qué tú n-no lo tienes? ¿Que significa esto…?.¿Qué haremos a-ahora?.. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Oto-san me va a matar…!- de repente fue interrumpida por un movimiento brusco de Neji.

-Veamos. No lo se, pero lo averiguaré, eso es lo que menos importancia tiene ahora, no se lo que significa esto, y de momento…esperar- Se sentó en la silla que había en el escritorio, pensativo- Ahora escúcheme bien…no se que a ocurrido. Nada más darme cuenta de lo del símbolo, fui corriendo a su cuarto (ahora que lo pensaba, algo bastante irreflexivo) así que no tengo ni idea de cual es nuestra situación actual…pero en mi opinión si solo se limita al símbolo no es tan grave…

-¿Cómo que no es grave…?

-Como que no lo es. Hinata-sama, usted siempre lleva la frente cubierta por su pelo y yo llevo la mía cubierta por mi cinta, así que nadie tiene por que descubrirnos. Pero…

-¿Pero...?

-Algo me dice que el problema no es solo este…

-Entonces, ¿cual es el pro-problema?

Neji se disponía a contestar cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta dejando paso a un hombre de mediana edad, de semblante serio…podría haber sido un hombre apuesto si no hubiese sido por la severa y altiva mirada que poseían sus ojos.

-…-No era un hombre desconocido para Hinata. Era la mano derecha de su padre, Hisashi Hyuuga. Un hombre que incluso al lado de su padre se permitía mirarla por encima del hombro sin ninguna contrariedad…Si, Hinata lo conocía bien y no lo gustaba.

-Hisashi-san ¿Puedo saber que hace en mi cuarto?

-Gomen, Neji-sama. Vuestro padre reclama su presencia… ¿Puedo saber que Hace aquí Hinata?

-Esto…-un momento... ¿Neji-SAMA? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué coño pasaba aquí? Una de las cosas que Hinata no soportaba de Hisashi es que nunca la llamaba ni la nombraba por su nombre y a continuación su apellido (era obvio que no la consideraba una digna Hyuuga) pero… ¿tratarla con esa falta de respeto?-yo…yo…Gomen nasai, ahora mismo me retiro…

-En realidad, no es necesario-no la miraba directamente a la cara sino, de reojo- Hiashi-sama también a solicitado vuestra presencia.

-Eto…Hai… ¿Neji-san?

-"_mi… ¿padre?"_

**Debía de haber escuchado mal.**

-Neji-san, ¿estás bien?-una preocupada Hinata le miraba, notando que en algún momento de la conversación se le había escapado algún detalle.

**Era evidente que había escuchado mal.**

**-**¿Neji…san?

**TENIA que haber escuchado mal**

-Neji-sama, onegai, su padre le espera…

"_Y sin embargo…"_

-En seguida bajo.

Con una leve inclinación Hisashi desapareció del cuarto dejándolos de nuevo a solas y en silencio. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y al final incapaz de aguantar más este horroroso silencio, Hinata habló.

-Neji-san… ¿te ocurre algo? Desde que Hisashi-san apareció en el cuarto te pusiste muy pálido- En ese momento Hinata se podría haber esperado todo menos lo que dijo Neji a continuación.

-…Baka.

-… ¿Na-Nani?

-Baka-repitió, esta vez alzando más la voz- no te das cuenta…mi padre lleva años muerto, ¿Cómo es posible que me digan que esta esperando para charlar conmigo?

-...

-Sencillo. Ese no es mi padre, es el suyo Hinata-sama. De algún modo parece ser que hemos entrado en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra en la que nuestras vidas son las del otro. En otras palabras…

-Que mientras que tú eres el heredero del clan yo soy el miembro del Bouke encargada de protegerte…

-Exacto.

-Pero, eso es…ridículo.

No pudieron continuar hablando ya que el "padre" de Neji tenía urgencia en hablar con ellos y mando a una criada a decirles que se dieran prisa. Sobra decir que en menos de cinco minutos estaban arreglados y bajando las escaleras.

-Neji-san…sobre lo que dijiste antes…n-no es por ofender, ¿pero no te resulta algo un poco…inverosímil?

-Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama. Se que preferirías que esta situación se diera lugar con Naruto en vez de conmigo pero para su desgracia no es así…

-No Neji-san, yo…

-Guarde silencio, Hinata-sama y trate de disimular-dijo antes de entrar en la sala donde tendría lugar la reunión con Hiashi-sama… no debería tratarla de ese modo y lo sabía, pero…no podía evitarlo…

Toda esta conversación le hacía recordar dolorosamente su pasado. Un pasado del que nunca podría escapar…y en algún rincón de su memoria volvió a recordar (como tantas otras veces) aquel olor a lirios que tanto echaba en falta. Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a recordar aquella escena…Dolor, enfado, desesperación, amargura, resignación…y un grito:

"_Vuelva a casa Oka-san…a casa"_

_To be continued…_

**_Notas de la autora: _**Bueno…he aquí la continuación… ¿Qué tal? Horrorosa, lo se T0T, es que no se me ocurrí nada más…por favor un poquito de compresión ¡ah! Y por favor díganme que les pareció el final del capitulo please y Arigato. El próximo será mejor, lo juro y ahora contestando a sus reviews…

**Amaya Erizawa:** Vaya, Arigato por tu opinión y gracias por decir que escribo bien…en cuanto a lo de los reviews, no te agobies ¡ah! Un favor ¿me podrías decir como se llama tu fic? quisiera leerlo please y Arigato

**Hina-Nat: **¿Qué hay de nuevo? Aquí tienes la continuación, espero no haber tardado y sobre ese personaje malo… ¡ni siquiera yo lo se! Aunque tengo algo en mente…

Siento que haya quedado tan corto en un principio iba a ser más largo pero al final se quedo así el próximo lo haré mejor.

**Kitsune-Megamisama**O.O  cara que se me quedo cuando leí tu review… ¡desde luego, tenemos que estar conectadas o algo así! Espero que te guste la continuación…lo se, flojilla pero tened paciencia por favor, ¡ah! Y sigue escribiendo, me interesa especialmente tu opinión.

**Shadowmew:** Arigato por tu review , ¡y tanto que hay que tener cuidado! Eso es algo que se por experiencia , bueno espero que te halla gustado la continuación. Besos.

**¡Ah! Y a todos no se olviden dejar RR please y Arigato (¿se han dado cuenta que es una expresión que utilizo con frecuencia?)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3**_

Cerró la puerta de un porrazo y con gran estrépito.

Cada vez que recordaba la reunión de aquella mañana no podía evitar sentirse frustrada y triste, ¿y quien no? Había sido tan ridículamente patético que aún ahora se enfadaba cada vez que lo recordaba. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Quien le iba a decir que ella, La tímida Hinata se iba a ver envuelta en una situación así?

_FLASH BACK_

_Nada más entrar en la sala un escalofrió les recorrió a ambos. Allí en frente de ellos de encontraba, sentado, Hiashi Hyuuga y a su derecha (¿Cómo no?) Hisashi, escrutando con la mirada a Hinata, como siempre._

_-"Hay cosas que nunca cambian"-penso con cierta ironía- "Ni aunque hallas ido a parar a una dimensión paralela"_

_-Neji, que bien que hayas venido-dijo Hiashi mirando a su "hijo" con ¿orgullo?- siéntate onegai, tu también Hinata- añadió dirigiendo una breve mirada a Hinata._

_Y así hicieron. Rápidamente ambos ocuparon asiento en dos butacas vacías, delante del escritorio de Hiashi. _

_Se encontraban en la sala de reuniones. Hinata había estado allí en incontables ocasiones y conocía con lujo de detalles la habitación. Era bastante grande y acogedora, las paredes eran de color azul celeste, casi blanco. En el centro había un escritorio (siempre lleno de papeles), detrás del escritorio se hallaban las amplias ventanas, encargadas de la iluminación de la habitación. Normalmente no era necesario encender ninguna luz (hasta bien entrada la noche) ya que la luz necesaria se colaba por esos ventanales, excepto en los días más lluviosos. Por suerte, hoy no era uno de esos días._

_-Os preguntareis para que os he hecho llamar, supongo.-dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, interminables- no es la primera vez que os mando a llamar, ni la primera vez que os encontráis en esta habitación, pero si es verdad que es una de las pocas veces que os he llamado a los dos juntos._

_-… ¿Y bien?-pregunto Neji, al cabo de unos segundos-¿A que viene tanta prisa?_

_-Tan impaciente como siempre ¿no es así Neji?-preguntó burlonamente Hiashi-pues bien…os he mandado llamar para pediros un…favor_

_-"Un…favor"-pensó Hinata-"¿A Qué clase de favor se referirá? No me ha gustado ese tono…" Y, ¿Qué clase de favor es ese Hiashi-sama?-preguntó con el mayor respeto posible, recordando su nueva situación._

_-Sencillo Hinata. Ese favor es simple y fácil de realizar…necesito que vayáis a Villa de la Arena y una vez allí os encarguéis de proteger al Kazehage._

_Tiene que venir a Konoha a una reunión importante y necesitará protección._

_Vale. Ir y proteger al Kazehage…tenía que haber un malentendido._

_-¿D-disculpe?_

_-Pero padre-respondió Neji- ¿a que viene esto? ¿Los dos solos? (esta pregunta hizo que Hinata no pudiera evitar ruborizarse) No cree que es un poco…precipitado._

_-Se que tal vez lo es Neji, pero es importante, y si iréis los dos solos, al menos a la ida ya que no os resultará muy difícil, a la vuelta os acompañaran el Kazehage y varios Ninjas de Villa de la Arena…_

_-¿Y por que no se encarga la propia guardia del Kazehage de traerlo aquí?_

_-Porque llamaría demasiado la atención y no queremos que eso suceda._

_Nadie dijo nada más pero parecía que Neji no se había quedado tranquilo por lo que ordenó a Hinata que los dejase solos._

_-¿Q-qué?-preguntó Hinata, perpleja_

_-Déjanos solos Hinata-sa….Hinata-repitió Neji, con un tono de voz medio- mi padre y yo tenemos asuntos del los que hablar._

_-"¿Su padre?" Claro Neji-san-y sin decir nada más se fue en dirección a su cuarto._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

"Su padre…su hijo… ¿y donde demonios encajó yo? ¿Dónde?"

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hinata-sama-era Neji, por supuesto-la he estado buscando.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada en especial, solo felicitarla por su buena actuación….y decirle que dentro de tres días partiremos a Villa De la Arena, no debemos de hacer esperar al Kazehage…

-Neji…hay al-algo en todo es-esto que me preocupa…Y-ya se que es para no llamar la atención, pe-pero no me cuadra, el Kazehage sa-sabe defenderse solo… ¿Dónde encajamos nosotros e-en todo esto?

-Hm…Lo se, por eso pedí que se fuera para hablar a solas con Hiashi-sama del tema.

-¿Y le dijo algo?

-No mucho, solo me dijo que se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que íbamos nosotros (Hinata supo que mentía, no era "nosotros" sino "él"), ya que algo se está moviendo por esa zona…

-A-algo…

-Si, algo… _"O alguien. No sabría explicarlo pero tengo un mal presentimiento" _quizás debería quedarse Hinata-sama.

-¿Qué-quedarme?-Hinata entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, si, talvez sería lo mejor para todos, pero algo en su interior se rebelo contra dicho pensamiento…está vez no pensaba quedarse sentada…. ¡iría a luchar, y le demostraría Neji y a su padre lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser!-No, Neji-san. Esta vez me voy contigo. Además-añadió en un tono más suave- Así podremos decidir que hacer en nuestra nueva situación

Neji se la quedó observando, iba a decir algo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor porque cerró la boca y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"_Que extraño…habrá decidido que me quede a pesar de mis protestas"_ Neji-san…-llamó Hinata.

Neji se paró. No se dio la vuelta, ni se molestó en responder a Hinata. Simplemente se quedó donde estaba, inmóvil.

-Neji-san…

-Dentro de tres días nos vamos…prepárese Hinata-sama-Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta.

Por un momento Hinata no supo como reaccionar ante esa respuesta tan directa, pero luego recordó que había conseguido lo que quería y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, presintiendo que a partir de ese momento todo iría mejor…

-Arigato, Neji-san.

…Se equivocaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi esperó pacientemente a que su hijo saliera por la puerta, para soltar un prolongado suspiró.

-Hiashi-sama…

-Tranquilo Hisashi…estoy bien, es solo que….no estoy muy seguro de si he hecho lo correcto. ¿Tu que crees?

-Conoce mi opinión. Ha actuado como debía, Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe por nada…

-Esta bien, Hisashi, domo Arigato, siempre puedo contar contigo-respondió volviendo su vista a unos papeles-Y gracias por el consejo…antes dudaba pero creo que es lo mejor para todos enviar a Neji y a Hinata a esta misión.

-Claro que si Señor, confié en mi-respondió esbozando una sonrisa, con un brillo malvado en sus ojo, el cual Hiashi, el cual estaba demasiado preocupado como para notarlo, no vio- Confié en mi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró la puerta tras de si y avanzó lentamente hacía el escritorio.

Con sumo cuidado abrió el primer cajón y saco un pequeño bulto cuidadosamente cubierto por un trozo de tela. Tenía un presentimiento pero quería comprobarlo por si solo. Lentamente quito al trozo de tela que cubría la foto en la que debería haber aparecido su padre…pero allí no había nada…solo un marco de plata viejo y algo estropeado.

De nuevo suspiró, No sabía si se iba a llegar a acostumbrar a esto. Des su nueva situación, de su nueva vida…

De ponto, se dio cuenta de algo, ÉL era el heredero del clan. Pertenecía al Souke, algo que siempre había soñado desde niño. Desde la muerte de su padre. Desde que descubrió cual iba a ser su destino.

Nuevamente miró el marco de fotos y soltó una pequeña carcajada, cargada de satisfacción y alegría. Con cuidado guardo el marco en el cajón, lo cerró y se tumbó en la cama de un salto, llevándose los dedos de la mano a su frente totalmente blanca. Aún riendo.

Seguro que a partir de ahora, las cosas iban mejor.

_To be continued…_

**_Notas de la autora:_**¡Hola! Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que se me fue la vena artística y la verdad deje un poco de lado la historia , pero ya he vuelto.

**Shadowmew:** jajaja, lo siento realmente no quiero dejarte con al intriga pero es que…no puedo evitarlo xD! Respecto a lo de Neji…no se, creo que en ese momento se encontraba muy afectado como para saber lo que decía , por favor ¡sigue mandado RR y gracias!

**Ame-Kunoichi:******Vaya, gracias por tu RR, se hace lo que se puede…respecto a ese personaje que cambio los toles de Hinata y Neji… ¡ah! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Pero apuesto a que no imaginas quien es! Y en cuanto al personaje que se quería acercar a Konoha…también es una sorpresa, pero e dado una pista de quien puede ser su aliado, ¿ne? ¡Espero tus RR, gracias!

**Hina-Nat****: ¡**Ola! La verdad a mi tampoco me gusto mucho como trataron todos a Hinata, pero es la heredera del clan, debe de aprender a hacerse fuerte…y creeme tendrá un buen maestro…y lo de Naruto… ¡Pues claro que estaba celoso, aunque en es momento no se dio cuenta, pero ya veremos lo que pasa más adelante . 

**Amaya Erizawa******Si antes pensabas que me tarde con el último…no quiero pensar lo que dirás sobres este U, lo siento de verdad es que he andado muy liada y además perdí la inspiración, please no me lo tengas en cuenta U.

Con respecto a tus fics, los he leído todos y me encantan (te tengo que dejar un RR en todos) ¡sigue escribiendo! ¡Y por favor deja un RR, gracias!

**Himemi****** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu Review, ¡jajajaja! Siento dejarlo siempre en las partes interesantes, pero no puedo evitarlo…respecto a lo de la peli, se que se parece, la he visto hace poco y me gustó, me hizo gracia, la única diferencia (como dijiste) es que en vez de la madre es el primo xD

**Verox******jajajaja, pobre, te entiendo muchas veces también me ha pasado, que tiene un sueño que te caes pero sientes la necesidad de dejar un RR U, creeme también me ha pasado, en cualquier caso me alegro de que te guste la historia, ¡besos!

**michiyo44******Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste, sigue dejándome RR, porfa

**Dicho esto me despido y recuerden déjenme RR, Please y Arigato.**


End file.
